Fibrous material mixtures are known in the prior art. For this purpose, wood-containing and wood-free fibrous materials are used in the prior art, which are substantially obtained from tree-like plants. For this purpose the corresponding plants, such as tree trunks for example, are comminuted and processed either as mechanical or chemical pulp in which at least substantial parts of the lignin contained in the wood are removed. The corresponding fibrous materials are also partially adapted to the optical and mechanical requirements, for example, by means of bleach or milling and then further processed.
A disadvantage with the fibrous material compositions known in the prior art and the methods for manufacturing this is that the defibration particularly of wood, tree trunks or wood offcuts is very energy-consuming, in the production of chemical pulp appreciable process-technology expenditure and also considerable quantities of chemical adjuvants and water must be used. Furthermore, the wood to be used for this purpose must be cultivated over a relatively long period of time before it can be fed to the preparation process for producing fibres. Furthermore, relatively high expenditure on transport is required for this purpose.